


Maybe the Real Heaven was Us All Along

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: At the end of the road, Dean gets a visitor in his Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 184
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	Maybe the Real Heaven was Us All Along

**Author's Note:**

> classic spn move to have me write a fix-it coda for its series finale
> 
> many thanks to [katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenadevice) for helping me with this fic!!!

“ _This_ is Heaven?”

“Yep,” Bobby says with a swig of his beer. “Your boy Jack fixed things up around here.”

Dean feels a tickle of pride. “Huh.”

“Cas helped.”

Cas.

“Time,” Bobby is saying with another swig of his beer, “it works differently here.”

Is _that_ why?

Dean takes one last sip of the shitty beer in hand, and smacks his lips. The car door opens with a pleasant creak, and Miracle is there, waiting for him.

“Since when were you a dog person?” Bobby asks.

Dean throws a grin at Bobby, and gives Miracle a big fat kiss on the forehead. He ruffles her face between his palms and gives her another big fat kiss. He’s so glad she’s here.

“I’m gonna go for a drive,” Dean says.

He looks up expectantly, and waits one more second.

Nothing.

Dean frowns, and rubs his cheek.

Bobby smiles knowingly.

“See you soon,” Bobby says as he drives away.

* * *

They did a great job renovating this place.

Miracle is panting happily in the back seat with her head sticking out the window, and the sky above him is a clear blue with peppers of clouds. Dean taps to the rhythm of the song blasting from the radio as he hums along with the road stretched out before him.

This could be perfect.

It would be perfect, if just—

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean slams on the brakes.

The radio continues to croon in the background as Dean stares at the figure clad in beige sitting beside him. The wind blows through the forest of pines, rustling the leaves in its wake. He looks at peace with himself as he meets Dean’s eyes with fondness that always had Dean wondering if—but Dean never dared to hope that he—

“Hey, Cas,” Dean breathes.

Cas smiles with a tilt of his head.

“Cas,” Dean says again; wraps the word around his tongue. He’s here. He’s _here_. “Cas. Cas, _fuck_ —”

Cas gravitates towards him like Dean is the centre of his pull, and Dean squeezes him into his arms until he feels like the dam that burst in his chest has flooded his lungs and he can’t breathe anymore.

Dean buries his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and lets the tears soak into Cas’s stupid dumb trench coat because this bastard—he just—

“How long?” Dean asks harshly. “How long have you been _back_?”

“Dean—”

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” Dean spits with another squeeze. “How can you just—You’re just so—”

Cas lets Dean cling onto him until Dean’s had his fill of clinging, and only when Dean stops leaking tears everywhere does Dean gently pry himself off. His muscles ache as he moves away, but he doesn’t care, because Cas still has that look on his face that used to make Dean want to jump out of the car and scream from being overwhelmed by what it is.

He knows what it is, now.

“I—lost track of time,” Cas explains, looking down almost sheepishly. “Catching up with Jack on what happened, renovating Heaven with him, I…” Cas slumps. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Damn right, you better be fucking sorry.” Dean is _not_ crying. “I can’t believe you let me believe you were just _dead_.”

“I was.”

“Not _helping_ , Cas.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas murmurs again. He quietens, and Dean waits because they have all the time in the world now, and isn’t that crazy, that they have all the time in the world to figure this out now? Cas is looking at Dean like he hung the moon, and Dean has all the time to figure out what that means for them now. “I’m glad to see you again, Dean, even if it seems too soon.”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean mutters, and leans over to crush their lips together.

Cas stiffens only for a second before he eagerly responds, and Dean feels Cas’s hand on his shoulder where he last left a bloody handprint. Cas takes all of Dean’s anger at him—he didn’t come to him sooner, he should’ve come to him _sooner_ —and still he keeps their kiss soft, gentle as they finally navigate this between them.

They part with a shared breath, but only just far enough apart for Dean to look at Cas in the eyes.

“Cas,” Dean breathes, “don’t ever do that again.”

Cas makes an inquisitive sound against his lips.

“Stop dying for me,” Dean continues, as Cas leans in for another kiss— “I’m serious, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas murmurs back, “when did you get a dog?”

Dean blinks. He huffs, kisses him because he can, and says, “Her name’s Miracle.”

Cas dubiously raises his eyebrows at the name, but doesn’t comment on it.

“I love you,” Dean continues quietly. “Cas, you know that, right?”

Cas wordlessly kisses him again, slots their mouths together like Cas has been thinking about this for as long as Dean has, and Dean silently takes note at the back of his mind to tell Cas again later, just in case Cas doesn’t know. He’ll just have to tell him as many times as he wants.

They have time.


End file.
